


My End.

by lizzybizzyzzz



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23764327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzybizzyzzz/pseuds/lizzybizzyzzz
Summary: Peter and Tony's last moments.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	My End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone that reads this, to anyone that kept up with my work I thank and appreciate you. 
> 
> I feel as though I owe an explanation. 
> 
> Afyer Endgane came out, I felt incredibly distraught as Iron Man especially was a large part of growing up for me. It is and will always be a piece of my childhood. 
> 
> My feelings aside, I no longer associate myself with the Marvel fandom. 
> 
> I post touch with the side of me that loved writing as part of my passion died when the movie came out and for that I apologize. 
> 
> I love and support all of you and hope you can take and share these ideas as I will never use them. 
> 
> Sorry for any typos, unexplained ideas, etc. These are straight from the drawing board. I didn't even go over them before posting them. 
> 
> I wish the best for you all truly and hope you too, can find an ounce of solace.

5 times tony comforts Peter and ome tome Peter comforts tony 

Home is where the heart it 

Peter comes (post endgame) to visit tony after being away at college for the fall semester (peter cries bc he misses his mentor)   
Morgan: theres a spider in the tent daddy, get it out! 

Nightmare in 

Tony sees peter in important moments in his life   
1- wedding   
2- Morgan's birth  
3- moving to the cabin   
4- Morgan's 5th birthday (tony tells a story about peter for her bedtime story)

The ghost of me is close to you 

Tony ghost comes back to "haunt" peter, they try to hug and Tony's hand goes right through 

5 Times peter saved Tony  
(+1 time he couldnt) 2. + 1 time he's too late  
1- meeting for first time (metaphorical save)   
2- calling during depressive episode   
3- saving literally (mugger)   
4- saving from thanks is I.F (canon divergence, human shield)   
5- saving from monster in endgame war + reunion   
(+1 endgame death? Scene rewrite (w. More emotion) peter lays down next to Tony's body, sobs, has to be peeled away by Rhodey or Pepper (rhodey?) Better   
OR +1 peter builds Tony a prosthetic arm that looks exactly like part of iron man armor, lays it on top of his grave

"If there's one thing I can say I've learned about life, it's that it goes on. But for some… that's the saddest part." 

Cute fix it-

"You can hug me for 4 to 5 seconds"   
"Forty five seconds!"   
"No" 

For the next tony stark   
Peter mourning, then accepting and listening to the tapes   
Last line- "I trust you" 

A million miles apart 

Tony dying of chronic illness ( cancer) 

"Life is only precious because it ends, kid." 

The son of Neptune   
just 5 more mo minutes (it's all we have left) 

"They say war is hell, but the real hell begins when the battle is over and your heart is the only one left beating" as in, peter snaps his fingers and Tony watches in horror 

The universe says 'I love you'

Cute fix, cuddly, Christmas, new years

-

"They say war is hell, but the real hell begins when the battle is over and your heart is the only one left beating" as in, peter snaps his fingers and Tony watches in horror

In Tony's dreams, his hands graze Peter's cheeks to comfort, to hold the world between his palms. 

-

Peter has cancer, bc of metabolism symptoms speed up, died I'm three months “ last good day” 

There’s decorations hung lazily all around Queens. Bright lights and theme songs blare louder than usual and despite it’s hindrance to Peter’s sensitive ears, the city always feels more like home during holiday seasons. That is, until he makes his way to Manhattan and swings past the currently vacated Stark Tower. It’s got graffitti of Iron Man painted everywhere; every piece of surface painted red and gold in art. It’s a silent agreement between the citizens of a monument ranging from crayon drawings to full on masterpieces. 

He rips off the mask in a clenching fury. He doesn’t care that he’s in public, that anyone could snap a photo of his identity, that people can openly see his growing anguish. Peter is alone. He wraps his skinny arms around himself and squeezes to mimic the feeling of his mentor. His own body shook with resilience but his arms could only stretch so far, not nearly enough for a shield. 

-

1- sad video  
2- rough patrol   
3- bullying  
4- fight w/ tony   
5- near death expierence   
Plus one- peters death 

1.  
Peter was having a bad day. Everybody has bad days, of course he knows that. There’s a constant pounding behind his eyes that just won’t go away. He ditched school an hour into it and went where he knows no one would bother him. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y. welcomes him in with a monotone voice that’s interrupted by his mentor’s booming one. The pain in his temples spike again, he nearly faints. 

Tony doesn’t look up from his circuit board before he speaks.   
“Never really pegged you for a skipper but guess learn something new everyday.” 

Peter clears his throat, hoping the lump will go away before it crushed his ability to think clearly. “Mr. Stark, I need help.” 

The billionaire is on him in an instant, his worried eyes break Peter’s dam and he cries. It feels like an understatement to his shaking sobs and wet, snotty cheeks. The movement makes the pain constant and it’s a stream over his face now. 

-

My Batteries are low, it is getting dark

Peter is scared of the dark

Peter Parker had been 7 when he kicked his legs against the plastic chairs and smelth the sterileness of disinfectant down every hall. It was bright and noisy and he was all alone. His parents were behind the door and all he saw was doctors in pale grey with blood splatters to match. They looked anguished, fearful. None of them paid him any attention and none have come out since. So, he kicked his glow-up sneakers- a gift from his aunt and uncle- against the leg of the chair while he waited. 

10- scared and home alone dark  
14- dark when uncle died   
15- 

-

1-800-273-8255

5 times Peter Parker struggled alone

One time his mentor doesn't let him

-

5 things Tony left behind for Peter 

1- room at the cabin with all his belongings (after funeral, pepper shows Peter and he cries in there)   
2-lab access   
3- The glasses- protection "E.D.I T.H. new target: Peter Parker" "I'm sorry Quinten, Peter Parker was not accepted as a target." "Why not" "Peter Parker cannot be harmed by Stark Technology. Quinten Beck accepted as new target. " shot by drone   
4- new & upgraded spider suits   
5- hologram message (pepper shows him after Europe, "he said to show you when you're ready, but you never will be. That's why we're here. He was never ready to live without you, kid."  
1 thing peter left for Tony (metal arm prosthetic on grave ) 

Peter walking through the mess of people reminded him of the battle not so long ago. He would trade the bruises and blood for the tears of this any day. Being here just reminded him of the years he missed, the time he could have had. He can feel the ghost of Tony’s thumb brushing the tears from his cheekbones. It only made him cry harder. 

He felt inconsolable, watching the water. Watching what was left of Tony float away from him. It’s a metaphor, he supposes. He’s supposed to let go now. 

Peter never will. He’ll think of that man’s last breath and heartbeat until he dies. Seeing the slow sparkle in his eyes when he exhaled last haunts Peter that he’ll never hear another one. 

It hurts seeing this young girl, Tony’s daughter, his real child running around and greeting everyone because she doesn’t understand that he’s not coming back. Tony’s gone. 

When his aunt lays a hand on his shoulder in comfort he hates himself for wishing it was Tony again. May’s hugs are for support, Tony’s hugs were for protection, a comfort he’ll miss out on for a lifetime. He has nothing to catalyst the damage of this pain, he can only go the long way. 

-

The Universe says 'I Love You' 

The first thing Tony notices is the ash. The dust, the smoke circles in the air


End file.
